1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crosstalk eliminating method for use in a recorded information reproducing apparatus, for eliminating crosstalk components from adjacent tracks of a recording track on a recording medium from a read signal read out from the recording track.
2. Description of Related Art
As measures to record information data onto a recording disk as an optical recording medium at a high density, a method of reducing the lengths of pits representing the information data, a method of narrowing the pitch between the recording tracks, or the like are conceivable.
However, if the track pitch is narrowed, a problem arises such that crosstalks from the adjacent tracks are superimposed into the read signal read out from the recording disk by a pickup.
In this connection, the influence of the crosstalk varies between the case where a pickup 100 irradiates a reading beam at right angles to the recording surface of a recording disk 3 which is rotated by a spindle motor 2 as illustrated in FIG. 1, and the case where an inclination (hereinafter, referred to as a tilt) occurs between the recording disk 3 and pickup 100 as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3.